eclipses
by quirrrky
Summary: In the sky, they met - forging an unlikely union. The equinox between the sun and the moon / A Collection of NaruHina and/or Sunshine Family Drabbles and One-shots / Accepting Prompts (T/M) / Updated Bi-monthly / Rating: T to M
1. acknowledgment

**_acknowledgment_**

 _For it was their smile that gives her meaning and it was her love that keep them going._

* * *

Prompt: A simple night in the life of the Uzumaki family. (T, Romance, Family)

 _Hinata Week Day 1 (Tumblr)_

* * *

The steam of the boiling soup warmed up her face causing her to gain that beautiful blush across her cheeks.

"Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!" Her four-year old son called out as he tugged down her purple dress.

"Alright, alright little one. Food is going to be ready."

"Yay! What to eat? What to eat?!" The blonde followed around his mom, jumping up and down.

"Well, it's veggies to day, Boruto."

"Awww,... "

"You ate chips a while ago remember?"

Her son pouted and Hinata couldn't help but giggle upon realizing Boruto's resemblance with his father while he did that expression.

It's adorable that he got Naruto's blonde hair and those whiskers she's very much fond of.

"Don't forget what mommy always tells you. After chips, veggies. So are you going to be mommy's little good boy, Boruto?"

He puffed up and confidently said, "I am! And I'm going to get Hima-chan to eat veggies too!"

It's always funny how he often acted dependable around her. She knew that he got that example from his dad as well.

"Hold her hand, okay? "

"Yes!" The little boy answered in a sing-song voice and proceeded to fetch his sister, who's quietly playing.

Hinata admiringly watched her chlldren. Himawari, at two years old, was full of life. She may be not as talkative as her brother, but her sweet voice was always making her want to hug her daughter.

She assisted them as they ate. Had a little fun with them during their evening bath and tucked them in the bed they shared.

"Stay mama!" Her sweet daughter softly called her.

There were nights like this when her children would call her to join them in their bed.

"Alright, okay, mama will join you."

She gently slid in the middle and spreaded her arms to wrap her little bundles of joy in her embrace-giving them warmth amidst the night on a winter season.

"You're so warm, mama. "

"Of course! That's Kaa-chan - ttebasa!'

She tried to hide her laughter upon hearing her son gradually inherit his father's verbal tic.

"Okay, now, sweet dreams." Hinata said as she alternately planted soft kisses on her children, which made them giggle.

"Good night kaa-chan!"

"Night mama."

They snuggled closely to her, with faces flushed warmly on the crook of her neck. She sighed heavily at her children's warmth.

How she would wish that that they remain like this forever? A moment like this, although just little, mattered to her the most.

As soon as she felt that they were already asleep, she carefully got out of their embrace and pressed light kisses on their foreheads before washing the dishes downstairs.

Being a mom was a repetitive job, there were tiring days, but it was worth it. For her family, everything was worth it.

A soft sound from the door caught her attention. There were movements-too measured and tentative as if trying not to catch a single breath of air to cause any disturbance.

It was not long before warm arms hug her from behind. She knew it was him.

"Welcome home, Naruto-Kun. "

"I'm home, finally, Hinata." His deep whisper emitted goosebumps from her. Every syllable of his words tickled the side of her neck.

"You might be tired, Naruto-Kun. Have you eaten? Have you-"

She tried to turn and face him, but he remained firm in his stance.

"I'm okay," he moved aside and started dipping his hands on the sink.

"Naruto-Kun, you shouldn't-"

"I know you've also been tired all day, Hinata. I really don't know how you can manage all this stuff. Plus the kids!"

She grabbed the dishes away from him and said, "I love doing this, Naruto-Kun."

"Hinata, "

Rinsing the dishes, she smiled softly. In her eyes were bittersweet memories. "When I was a child, I've always been seeking for belongingness in our home."

She faced him as she dried the plates one-by one. It was a simple chore for anyone, but for her husband, it meant more than just a menial job. It was full of love and passion and care and everything else that was her.

That was Hinata.

That was the light and the anchor of their family.

"But it doesn't matter anymore." She continued, "Having you, Boruto and Himawari in my life is so much more than I could ask for. It is as if my life has gained its new purpose. These dishes can't even measure the love I'm willing to give you, and even if I have to wash and dry a thousand of them just to keep our happy home, I'd be more than willing to do it. Seeing all of you happy and fulfilled completes my life, and that wonderful smile on your faces is my greatest treasure nothing else can match and I'm willing to sacrifice anything just your smiles everyday."

Naruto slowly pulled her into an embrace, placing his chin atop her head, while he snaked his arms to wrap her soft physique.

"Thank you, Hinata. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Not even a phrase like that is enough to show how grateful I am for all the things you have given up for our family. I'm sorry, that because of my dream, you have to sacrifice your own."

"No, Naruto-kun, this family is my dream. Having wonderful children I can pour my love on and having a husband, who is as loyal and supportive as you are."

"Still, thank you. For being a father and a mother to our children whenever I am not around. I don't even know how I'll carry the burden of my dreams without our family."

He kissed the top of her head and rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you for letting me be your husband. For gifting me with an unconditional love that I know I could never find anywhere else. Your incredible love, Hinata, is my strength. I really can't imagine life without it, without you in my arms. I love you so much and I hope that loving you this much is enough to express how thankful and lucky I am to have you in my life."

"Naruto-kun, you have loved us more than enough. I know how much you wanted to be with us every moment we have to spend apart and I know that you always have Boruto, Himawari and me in your heart wherever you may be." She said, placing her hands atop his chest.

"Hinata," he whispered her name like a silent prayer. He kissed her lips, warmth and comfort encompassing them, "Please don't get tired."

It was a supplication.

He found a place at the crook of her neck, nuzzling her sweet scent, "Please don't get tired of loving us, of loving me."

"I won't, Naruto-kun. Our children's embrace and your warmth alone give meaning in my life that I don't even feel spent after everything."

He met her eyes, his breath brushing against her lips. "So you are not tired?"

She blushed, shook her head 'no' and hid her face on his sturdy chest.

She knew where he was heading.

He cupped her jaw and peppered light kisses all over her flushed face. "Then let me thank you more tonight then, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun," she paused, "that's-"

Her lips was conquered by his in a deep kiss that shot heat, searing her every fiber. He let go, but left her no air to refuse.

"It's bedtime now, Hinata."

He sweetly spoke as he carried her, and she buried her face on the side of his neck.

It was little the moment like this that she was thankful for.

It was a sweet and precious night like this, spent with the love of her husband and children, that made her feel more. More than just acknowledgment. More than just a dream. It was her family. Her home.

* * *

Hey there!

So for everyone who reads _secret lovers_ yes, that's my main baby here in ; it is my primarily NaruHina before The Last. (You guys, prolly know me already) My writing style here would be quite different. I hope you liked the first one, there would be more like that soon so yeah hoping you stay tuned!

As promised, this is where I'll be dumping my one-shots and drabbles. You can key-in any crazy idea you have of NaruHina or the Sunshine Family (I'll happily include Kawaki) right here. Plus discussions, everything you have in mind about the ship.

For prompts and whatnot, feel free to drop 'em below!

Your Quirky Novelist,

Fern~


	2. lioness queen

**_lioness queen_**

 _She stood by them tall and proud._

* * *

Prompt: Hinata as a lioness of her own pride in her own simple way. (T, Family, Romance)  
 _For Hinata Week Day Three (Tumblr)_

* * *

Lionesses were known for their remarkable fierceness. They would remain still on their ground against the rogues and they would never hesitate to gnaw and claw to defend their den.

Bar from it all, they never failed to show the passion they have for their kind. They were not only a partner to the king of the jungle, but they also stand strong as queens in their own marvelous way.

"Genius? Eventhough he is a genius, he is just a member of the branch family. Impressive as he may be, the seal was still his fate."

It was that comment from an elder that brings out the Lioness in Hinata Hyuga. Thinking that they even said that to her face, even if they saw Neji-niisan training her, was already a proof of their insensitivity.

Although a lot of them would think that she would hide in cowardice, they didn't know her that much. Maybe they didn't know her at all.

Tucking few strands of her now long hair behind her ear, she composed herself and face the elder without hesitation.

"With all due respect,"she said with the same soft voice coated with an underlying firmness. "I believe that Neji-niisan is more than just a branch family member. He managed to teach me the traditional jutsus and improve my Gentle fist in a considerable amount of time. His patience and confidence in me only made me do my best in order to be a kunoichi capable to serve and protect the village."

The sun was just about to set and it gave a warm glow along the halls of the compound, where Neji Hyuga was silently listening, hidden at the sight of anybody.

"He taught me in a way not even a single Hyuga can do when I was younger. I really apologize for my lack of modesty, but Neji-niisan has all the qualities that would make up a good leader. And if you were saying that Neji-niisan's fate is limited to the seal only, then Neji-niisan will always remain as the great leader the clan should have had, but never will."

It had been weeks when Hinata had been consistently asking Neji to drop the suffix on her name, sign of respect that he must pay as a branch member. They were actually practicing calling her without it, but he didn't seem to perfect it. Perhaps it was all because of this.

He saw the whole ordeal and Hinata didn't just handled it well, it was flawless.

Hinata gave the elder a curt bow and started making her way to the gardens, when she saw her niisan standing along the hallway with a calm yet contemplative face.

"Neji-niisan," She greeted him with a warm smile, so different from the gentle yet lethal glare she had just earlier.

"Hinata-sama." He returned confidently.

Hinata-sama.

Lady Hinata.

Respect. A word that belonged to her.

For that day Neji knew that in front of the elder, stood the epitome of courage and grace, a different kind of majesty…

 _A great leader the Hyuga clan should've had if they only believed in her._

Soon his realization became a gospel not just among their clansmen, but their whole village as well.

The bravery she had shown in facing Pain gained her respect and admiration, but there was someone who adored her even more.

Hanabi finally knew her sister's true strength. She was not wrong about her neechan after all.

Images from their younger years appeared before her on how her sister would get easily defeated. Their clan saw it as a weakness, as an anomaly. Hanabi was conflicted. What they were saying was somehow true but it felt like it's not.

Now, everything became clear to her. Her sister was not weak. She was just hesitating to fight against her, to hurt her in anyway even if their father would see it as a weakness and had deemed her as a hopeless case.

And that made her even stronger, because even if everyone lose faith in her, she still stopped for nobody and proved them wrong instead.

It was just sad that they had to part ways again. Her neechan had to play her role on the war together with their cousin and father.

To protect the village, to protect that blonde shinobi who was said to be vital in this battle. She saw her sister watched that boy from afar and it was funny how the two of them earned respect as time went by.

Hanabi still didn't understand, but that boy was lucky. He was lucky that her sister loved him. Because the younger Hyuga knew that her neechan…

 _She was the strongest and the kindest when it comes to taking care of and protecting her loved ones._

It was not long enough before he felt so lucky yet selfish at the same time. To have Hinata assisting him like this, yes, he must have been lucky, but he can't also shake away the thought that he was somehow enjoying her care.

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed at her after she tied his hitai-ate around his forehead.

Hinata had been helping him recently with the loss of his right arm. He couldn't help but feel a bit of embarassment, but that couldn't outmatch how he wanted to spend time with her.

"No worries, Naruto-kun. I'm alway here to help you whenever needed." She said while sitting on the grass beside him with the leaves of the trees covering them as shade.

At first, he was truly delighted to hear her concern for him, but his eyes were soon glazed by sadness.

"You are always kind, Hinata. Always, always, always. I couldn't even know how to show how much I appreciate having you in my life."

Hinata just stared at him blushing and speechless.

"For standing by me and reminding me of my will. Just to think that I almost lost you during the war… " He placed his only hand atop his chest and awkwardly laugh in efforts to hide away his frustration. "God! I even almost got a heart attack when I thought Pain has killed you."

That's when flashbacks of what happened appeared before his eyes. Her blood, the rods pierced through her body and her almost lifeless eyes.

Hinata quickly picked up on this and gave him her sweetest smile. "Naruto-kun, I whole-heartedly did those to protect you and I won't hesitate to do it again if I have to. For the people dear to me, I would not hesitate to risk my life."

To risk her life.

Tears pooled his eyes as his heart dropped. He didn't know. He just didn't know but it just hurt so much! Seeing her dying, risking her life. And please, not for him again.

"You really are a tough one, Hinata. I really really like that about you. No! I love that about you. I don't even know how you can pull that off." He said while laughing and tearing up.

He was really embarrassed, but he couldn't contain it.

"Naruto-kun"

"Hinata, what are you doing to me? I'm laughing while I'm crying. You must think I'm crazy -ttebayo."

"No, no, Naruto-kun. Of course not, also, I do believe that you would do the same thing for the people precious to you."

"Yes, Hinata. I would! I would even do it for you too." He said solemnly that made the girl tear up as well and ended up laughing while crying just like him.

"You started this Naruto-kun!" She said as she wiped her tears away.

"This is still your fault Hinata."

They looked at each other realizing how crazy they were acting.

In that moment, Naruto never knew that one day, he would soon open the door to his home and would be welcomed by the high pitched-voice of his blonde toddler.

"Mama! Mama! Himawayi kicked? Himawayi kicked?"

"Yes, yes, my dear. I think she likes you a lot." Hinata said as she tapped her index finger on the tip of her son's nose.

Never in his wildest dream did Naruto ever imagine that he would come home to the sight of his young boy cradled softly against his pregnant wife.

At that moment, he saw she was shining. Like she had with her the brightest star. Like she brought the sun into his home.

Hinata noticed his arrival and looked up at him.

He was complete. She completed him.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun."

Her voice sounded like a soft roar and he couldn't help but smile and swoon.

He still couldn't fathom how someone as strong and wonderful as she was would fall into his life, would be his wife and would be the mother of his children.

 _But the glimmer in her eyes and the glow radiating on her smile showed that his queen has already found her pride._

* * *

CHAT TIME!

Rosedove: Yes, I'm open to writing lemons. :) I guess I should better make that clear though


	3. the lily

**_the lily_**

 _His wife. His Lily. His Hinata._

* * *

Prompt: All this time it was her. He just failed to notice. (T, Romance)  
 _For Hinata Week (Tumblr)_

* * *

Naruto was walking along the streets of Konoha, confused, lost and shaken.

Sasuke just left the village and he saw how it hurt Sakura-chan. Her tears, her trembling voice all showed how much she loved their teammate. It pained him to see her that way, it pained him to see his team fall apart. That's why he promised her that he would bring him back.

Yes, that's right. He would! Then Sakura-chan will be with him. With Sasuke. But something about that happy picture clawed the inside of his chest.

Perhaps it was because he liked, he loved Sakura-chan alot. That must be it! She was the prettiest and the most vibrant girl he knew anyway.

He was down and totally out of his element until he saw the Lilies on display at Ino's flower shop. They were white and plain yet recently, ever since after he defeated Neji in the Chunin exams, Naruto found a sudden and uncanny fondness in Lilies. Every time he would look at them, he would feel like someone was always there believing in him. Someone was always there watching his back. The first moment that he touched one he felt a different kind of warmth in him, it was the purest thing he had ever held onto.

Without any hesitations, though he had only few left in his purse, he bought a stem of Lily. He didn't know, but having one in his hand right now made him feel calm and as hope was again restored in him.

Even during his journey with Jiraiya, he would not hesitate to stop just to admire a Lily whenever there was one in sight. The Pervy Sage was even curious as to why he was so fixated by such kind of flower.

I don't know but it was so pure, so delicate and light that it elevates my spirit. It feels like it believes in me and I just want to protect it.

That's what he would usually answer to which Jiraiya would always infer that Naruto described it like a person.

As time went by, the Lily changed and transitioned for Naruto. He started to realize that, even if it's a bit frail to look at, its stem was strong and it's something that most people fail to see.

He knew this when he saw a Lily on the road as he walked by. It was broken, bruised and crushed. It looked as if it was bleeding, flooding the floor with its blood. He couldn't help but feel his heart being crumpled like a piece of paper.

His pure lily. How could anyone tear it apart?

His hands were careful on it. He never really thought that he'd have it in his grasp in one piece and just the idea that he'd be the one to break it in half caused him a different kind of ache.

However, much to his surprise, the stem still held everything together. It may be a bit creased, but it was strong, it was very strong in its own way. But somehow, holding the precious flower in his hand almost lifelessly didn't take away the unusual hurt.

How irrational of him to shed a tear just for flower?

How stupid of him for a Lily to cause him pain?

Yes, pain. At certain angle, it was another feeling he would associate with the flower.

Pain.

From then on, Naruto built a special space for the Lily in his heart. He never knew that it would make such a big impact on him. Holding a Lily gave him courage. It always made him feel like someone was standing by him all along. Its serenity reminded him of his nindo. And looking at it, he would be enlightened. The Lily always reminded him to never go back on his word and it was as if it possessed a soft voice that screamed its way through his reasoning.

But it wasn't the only thing the flower made him see. It was when Naruto was walking alone at the park, when he saw a couple together-the man was giving the woman a Lily. Love filled their eyes as they both enjoyed the bliss of togetherness.

Naruto then felt the same thing he was feeling for Sakura-chan all along. The longingness. How he wished he would have someone to love him like how Sakura-chan loved Sasuke.

He first saw love through her, on how much she cared for their other teammate. Her devotion, her passion. Ever since he was younger, he wanted that kind of love and he wanted to know how to feel it as well.

At first, he would only have the emptiness everytime he would see Sakura with Sasuke or everytime she would not hold back in expressing how much she loved him. But as the seasons changed, Naruto was starting to feel the same everytime he would see a lovely couple.

Then, he learned, that his love for his teammate was not the kind he was yearning to feel and to know. That having her was an idea. Naruto was in love with the idea of having someone to love him the way Sakura loved Sasuke, the way the other couples showed such connection. An envy, too hurtful for him to feel.

But it was there, a hole on his being that he was trying to fill until the flower caught his attention, beaming with all its white glory. He couldn't help but take a hold of it. He had never seen the Lily in that kind of light before. And it was...

Beautiful.

Naruto realized that he was holding the most beautiful flower. The Lily was blooming in front of him and never had he thought that it was his favorite all this time until that moment.

For a beat, the wind almost took it away. He never thought that he would have it with him, but he knew that the Lily was for him and he would never lose it.

Then, there was the moment he finally knew what it meant.

The moon shone brightly as the cool breeze caused the leaves to fill the air with such melodious lullaby.

Engulfed in his warmth was his sleeping wife. Her head was resting above his chest as he had an arm around her, while his other hand was skimming the skin of her bare arms.

This was the day he would never see coming. The day he would have someone to have and to hold for the rest of his life. The night he would be as one with the woman he wanted to be with until he dies.

Right now, she was sleeping soundly. Probably a bit spent by the amount of passion that overflowed between them. Her breathing was soft, he could hear it. It was sweet and it was pulling him to look at her more.

Needy, he squeezed her body closer to him, wanting to feel more of her warmth and her soft edges as his fingers spelled out her name on her skin.

Hinata.

All throughout, she was his Lily.

It was her, the feeling that someone was always watching his back even if nobody cared. She uplifted him during his lows. It was her strong heart that saved him over and over again. That special connection, he would only have with her. She was the light that showed his path when he was lost. And it felt like a dream that they truly belonged to each other now.

A tear escaped his eye. He was thanking the gods she was asleep and wouldn't be able to see him like that during their wedding night.

Although her skin was now marked by his arduous strokes, he still couldn't believe that he would be holding the purest there was in this world.

Her shoulder flinched a little bit and soon Hinata she was moving to meet his gaze, her eyes opened slowly showing her beautifully pale eyes. She smiled at him like a blossoming Lily. At that moment Naruto knew for certain that nothing can save him if she would ever leave him.

Without a word, their eyes knew what they both wanted as they closed the gap between them.

Naruto couldn't believe that he would have Hinata like this. So pure, so genuine and so irreplaceable. That he was no longer chasing an idea rather he was kissing what's real.

Under the moonlight, the meeting of their mind, body and soul was an assurance that he was finally hers.

In between the sheets, every move, every touch, every collision was an evidence that she was finally his.

His wife. His Lily. His Hinata.


	4. Neji's Greatest Gift

**_Neji's Greatest Gift_**

 _Find a true existence, that's his definition of true fate_

* * *

Prompt: He was a genius and he knew that before he died. (T, Romance, Family)

* * *

They said that you would have an eerie gut feeling before you die. Perhaps, this was it.

Every movement was in slow motion, just like how he heard his heart beat in more than just a second. Up above, the wooden spikes went falling.

There she was, running towards the direction of the blond boy, shielding him, using her own body as a sanctuary to protect his life.

And this was the part where his world came to a halt.

He saw this before.

 _Pain._

She jumped right in front of Naruto just like what she was doing right now, preparing to die in lieu of her immobilized beloved. Naruto only stared in disbelief, too shock-driven to even react on the scene that would unfold before him.

Before, he did not witness what actually happened. He only heard stories from their clansmen. But now, his gut-feeling was telling him that an encore of the past rampage would be catastrophic, because this time, the nail would totally be hit on its head.

Naruto would definitely lose it and she would, no doubt, fall into her demise.

They said that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Perhaps, this was it.

 _Hinata-sama._

A name he once called in disdain. Back then, she was nothing but a little girl too frail to even lead a clan, yet destiny bestowed her with a privilege to do so. There was even no uncertainties that she couldn't even match his skills, but it was her.

Yes, it was her.

Who showed him kindness. Who showed him compassion. Who brought the light of a family in his lack-luster heart.

Her gentle yet brave heart. It reassured him the prospect that your own fate lies with your own choices.

Choice. Yes, it's his choice.

It was his own choice to hover her and take her place instead.

Numb. There was not a single thing he could feel. Try as he may, he could not even bring to flinch a single finger. His breathing was stuck in his throat and he could only taste that bitter sting of of steel in his mouth as his viscous blood overflowed and in his head, rang the soft beating of his heart.

As much as he would want to be at her close proximity before he died, it was Naruto who caught him, his head leaned on Naruto's shoulder, just like the many comrades who sacrificed their lives for him. For this war. Maybe it was just right for him to hear his last draw of breath. Maybe this was all for the good. That's right, since he could only force himself to see Hinata's heart breaking anyway. She, who had already endured so much. She, who had to went through this. However, he knew she was strong. He believed she can carry on.

Straight in her eyes, he looked painfully.

They said that a person's last words were also their dying wish. The last phrase and sentence would merit how would they free themselves from the obligations of the waking life. That the last words were the ones he would bequeath their beloved.

 _"Hinata-sama...is willing to die for you, Naruto..."_

It was not only once, but twice. Looking at her, he made sure to acknowledge the fact that she was willing to perish for Naruto, but it was not as simple as that. He witnessed how Naruto deeply cared for his cousin and all their sacrifices would just go in vain, if he would break loose just like before.

Who would get Naruto out of his darkness? Who would remind him of his own words?

Even if he's a genius, he knew he had no power over him.

If she dies, he knew his heart would go with her and so would Naruto's.

 _"...so keep in mind..."_

He was hoping. Deeply, hoping that Naruto would come to realize that he was not fighting alone. That there's someone who believed in him. That he believed in him. That Hinata was always by his side all this time. That there were many lives at the palm of his hand. That the death of his friends and his comrades in this war would all go to waste, if he would waver in spirit and surrender. That all of them was not fighting just for themselves, but also for everyone else.

 _"...that your life...is not your own anymore."_

She was the one who taught him that. That if someone deeply cared for you, their life becomes a part of your own.

Perhaps, that's why he took her place instead. Not just for her, but also for Naruto.

In its own little way, Hinata's life became apart of his. She was after all, his family. She was the one who showed him that there's no branch or main in the Hyuga, that he was simply just her _Neji-niisan_. Then there's Naruto, he made him believe that his fate can still be changed, that he had the choice to change it and the idiot believed he can.

As for Naruto, he knew how much he valued his friends, his comrades. He knew that Naruto still hold that whim of them making a reform in their village, once he became the Hokage and he, the clan head.

As for Hinata, he knew she both kept them precious in her heart, but in this war... It was Naruto who had to remain alive. However, he could not bear to see her sacrifice her life either. He wanted to give her a brighter future, a chance.

Their lives were intertwined and had impacted each other and the effects would only ripple at the lost of another.

"Why are you willing to throw your life...for me?"

 _That idiot! After all that's happening, he still couldn't figure it out._

"Because... I was called a genius."

It was true, since his sacrifice was made as his mind ran in lightning speed. His death was not just bound by reasons, but by fate, emotions and bonds.

He finally find his true existence.

He died not just because it's a duty of a branch family member like how he used to think back then.

He died as a comrade willing to take his life to save another-for a triumphant tomorrow, for their village.

He died as brother, protecting his cousin, whom he loved as a sister.

It was his subtle wish that his death would only strengthen the bond they shared. Though he had to fade soon, his spirit would always remain with them.

He was a genius after all, for he was right in all angles. _People share one common destiny, death!_

And his death meld their fates.

Hyuga Neji.

 _Neji..._

"Neji," he muttered his name just like how he did during the war, when it felt like he had his soul in his hand. Well, he felt like he always did.

It was a cold February afternoon, snow still wrapped their village and not really the best time to be visiting a memorial park, but he did so anyway.

He felt like he had a good news to tell his old pal. Besides, this was a rare opportunity to have a conversation with him without the presence of his wife. You know, sort of a brother-in-law kind of talk.

"Kakashi-sensei will not be giving me any missions, because, uh, you know... It might happen anytime soon now." Naruto said as he sat in front of the grave.

"This feeling I get...That I owe you more than just my life, I realized what it is now, Neji. Hinata, she means more than my life to me, Neji. Kami, come to think of it, I almost destroy the whole village because of her back then. I guess, some things never change. I'm still stupid, and you're indeed a genius after all dattebayo." He chuckled, recalling how he was able to recognize his own feelings for his wife.

"I bet you would Hakkeshou Kaiten my face, cuz' it took me a genjutsu and an Otsutsuki just to realize that I love her _that_ way. I'm sure you know how she felt for me. Are you, I mean... Do you also came to realize how much she means to me? Yeah, right, you're a genius! You might have figured everything out, when you..."

He exhaled deeply as he veered his mind away from the picture of the past.

"You might shoo me away, because this is getting really embarrassing already. Please don't tell Hinata any of this in case you show up in her dreams. Anyway! I, uh, that's not the real reason I'm here -ttebayo. I'm here because I need to fix the cabinet in our home and I have to buy some screws from the hardware and it sunk to me that your name means screw."

He grinned happily and announced, as if he discovered something really remarkable, "Then, the person there at the hardware told me that what I needed isn't a screw. Silly me, I don't know the difference between a screw and a bolt! Bolt. _Boruto._ "

Between his thumb and finger, he rubbed the metal thread. "It sounds like my name, but it's actually identical to yours. _Boruto!_ Neji, we'll name our son, _Boruto._ We'll name your nephew after you. I just hope that he will not take after me. I don't want him to suffer the difficulties in academics that I did. Well, you know, I'm not one of the sharpest kunais out there. I'd wish that he would be able to maximize his potentials, unlike me, who just sprinted over growth."

Naruto chuckled as he remembered the hardships he went through just to create clones. It's even funnier that he was famous for that very jutsu, when that even failed him at the first place.

"We're not supposed to know it's a boy, you know. But Hanabi, she used her Byakugan and announced it to the whole clan. You should see how tou-san reacted. Things there are going a bit jubilant, especially that the day is nearing."

He placed a bolt atop the grave and smiled, "Well, I guess I better go now, buddy. We don't want Hinata to worry."

 _This feeling I get that I owe you more than just my life...I finally know now, Neji. You gifted me Hinata and a chance to have family, something that's worth more than my life. _In return, he'd be our little gift to you._ I may not be the Hokage now, but I'm sure that I and Boruto will change the world. _

_Because he will be a genius, Neji, just like you._

* * *

yui: Hi! So yeah... lemons... I read a lot of lemons. I've written some lemons, so I think I can write some lemons in due time. (Excited)

Tiramisusu: Here's some Neji goodness for you. I never really intend this to make anyone cry but here it is.

risingdaydreamer: Woah! HAHAAHA! I never thought that my reasong actually makes sense, but I'll definitely write that prompt out for you, because it's better shown that explained, yeah?

Titania of Fairies: I'm so touched that you're loving my fics and I'm really putting my heart into this.

Kevin Johansson and xianiaHarMione : I'm glad you guys liked it. There will be more. _Soon!_


	5. Weird Dream

**_Weird Dream_**

 _She was not appropriate for this, but it couldn't be anyone else but her._  
 _No matter how many times he forced himself to, no one else could fit the mold.  
It had to be her. _

* * *

Prompt: Naruto seemed to fit the bill perfectly, especially during the topic of those _weird and messy dreams._  
(M, Romance)

* * *

Stretching his arms behind his head, Naruto exhaled loud and long after a warm bath at the nearby onsen and after eating at his favorite ramen shop after another dragging mission, but he was not complaining about it. It's better that way than being stuck in his empty and dirty apartment.

It was dimness that welcomed him as soon as he opened the door, perhaps this was the reason why he used his apartment only as a sleeping place. There's nothing about it, really, and it even made him feel lonely at times.

Having changed from his orange track suit to his shirt and a pair of shorts, he quickly dove into his bed and prepared himself for sleeping. Twisting, and turning, he couldn't bring himself to slumber.

Closing his eyes, he sighed and put an arm above his eyes. The stark quietness of his room made him conscious of his beating heart, noticing that it was drumming faster and faster.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_ An angelic voice called him.

 _Hinata?_

He sat up and looked over at his door that was now partly opened. There, he saw her figure—the beams of the streetlamp outside outlined her amidst the darkness.

Slowly, she walked inside his room and closed it.

Naruto couldn't move a single bit.

Her cheeks were sprinkled with a warm kind of pink.

His breath hitched and he just fell silent with lips parted.

 _What are you doing here?_

She sat face-to-face with him at the other side of his bed.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_ It was a sweet whisper that made him shorten their distance in between.

She gently took his hand and lovingly cradled it on her cheek.

 _Hinata…_

His thumb touched her lower-lip. Thoughtlessly, he caressed it, tracing every soft lines.

 _"Naruto-kun."_

It was an invitation.

Parting her lips with his thumb, he closed their gap through a kiss. His arms gripped the sheets of his bed while his lips danced with hers. It was certain, it was slow. He was making sure that he was feeling her every fiber. Tasting every part of her.

 _No._

But he couldn't stop it.

She took off her hitai-ate around her neck, which was replaced by his hand.

He couldn't get enough. He couldn't bring himself to stop. Instead, he still wanted to taste her more, running his tongue over her upper-lip and soon meeting hers.

 _Stop._

But his fingers played around the zipper of jacket, unhurriedly pulling it down.

 _This is wrong._

He pulled away.

Before his eyes, were her half-lidded gaze, parted lips, flushed cheeks and her rugged breathing blatant from the rising and falling of her chest.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

It was a plea.

 _"I should stop."_ He protested.

Having his hand in hers, she guided it on her breasts, encouraging his hand to caress her.

For a beat, he stopped breathing. _"This is wrong."_

 _"Naruto-kun…"_ She affirmed with a smile.

Under his touch, she felt perfect.

 _"Is this okay?"_

She nodded.

" _Are you sure?"_

She's soft like a pillow and he just wanted feel her just like this.

 _"N-Naruto-kun…"_ It was a whimper.

He took off her mesh shirt. Seeing her bare like this shot up several degrees of temperature inside his body.

 _"Do you like this?"_

She responded with a curt nod prompting him to suck and nibble, thoroughly drawing and groping her breast with his mouth alone as his other hand tended with the other.

Her moans only encouraged him to do better, encouraging him to skim along the side of her body until he reached for the button of her pants, taking it off of her.

 _"Would this be all right?"_

She affirmed and let him take her panties off.

He gasped at the sight of her naked form with enough amount of light highlighting her curves.

 _Beautiful._

 _"Hinata…"_

The tightness in his chest was different.

He inched forward on top of her and met her in a sweet kiss, caught up in his swirling emotions. His throat never felt as dry and he quenched it by drinking her in, her lips, her tongue, everything.

She mewled and moaned, encircling her arms around him as a reward.

His hand journeyed down below meeting _her_. His fingers lingered, discovering, travelling.

 _"Naruto-kun…"_

The kiss broke, but it never undid his fingers from the inside of her most sensitive part.

 _"Hinata…Does this feel good?"_

He watched as she nodded, bit her lip and closed her eyes, continuously chanting his name, begging.

A grunt escaped him.

 _"Naruto-kun!"_ There's that impatient ache in her voice that he couldn't even bear himself as well.

Pulling his shorts down, he stopped as hesitation took over him.

 _What's happening?_

Her hand cupped his cheek.

Looking at her, she gave that sweet and inviting smile. Hazy. Kaleidoscopic. Light-headed.

He surrendered.

 _"Hinata…"_ He whispered her name, drawing her in for another intoxicating kiss as he carefully eased himself into her.

 _I'm sorry…_

She moaned in their kiss.

 _Hinata…_

Their hips danced with each thorough thrusts.

 _Hinata…_

The air was filled with their gasps, grunts, moans and their names in each other's lips.

 _"N-Naruto-kun…"_

He felt endless. He felt good. He was helpless. He was damn close!

"Hinata!"

Naruto briskly sat up as the morning sun greeted him. He was sweating and his face felt all too hot. In panic, he looked at beside him, checked out his clothes and found out that he was alone in his room.

Running his hand on his face, he exasperatedly rested his head on his bent knees. Damned! He was so damned!

* * *

After the moon incident, Konoha needed to rebuilt several of its establishments. It didn't take long though as the village already encountered more severe ones and they already got the hang of it.

However, the incident happened during the night of the Rinne Festival. It was sad that they weren't able to celebrate it well. Hence, the Sixth Hokage, Kakashi, decided to have a special New Year's Eve celebration in lieu of what they missed. Everyone was busy decorating the whole village and organizing a grand fireworks display for the most anticipated event.

It was a snowy night before the festivity. Naruto and Hinata were both assigned to a menial mission, considering the massive efforts they just did during their previous one. The two were tasked to check if the booths were all set up, complete and ready.

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was seriously reviewing her checklist.

"Look at that booth!" He pointed out, with his other arm making its way around shoulder. "I think it's going to be fun –ttebayo! I'll get you as many prizes that you like, Hinata! Just say the word!"

She raised her curled hand and covered her giggles. "I can't wait, Naruto-kun."

He beamed brightly.

As she removed her hand from her lips, she noticed the drips of blood on it.

"You okay?" Naruto asked, with furrowed brows.

She turned to him with an assuring smile. "It's just the season, Naruto-kun. No need to worry at all."

He stared at her lower-lip intently. It was bleeding and she was just about to wipe it, but it was as if a memory came to his mind and his impulse kicked in.

Suddenly, his body moved on its own. He held her at the crook of her neck and pulled her lower-lip in between his lips, consuming her.

Under the bright moon light and the falling snow flakes, he kissed her, sipping the blood off her lower-lip with such dear eagerness. He ran his tongue through it, making sure he left nothing to regret. He leaned slightly forward as she tiptoed and clutched the fabric of his mission gear.

She moaned a little when he slowly released her lower-lip.

He met her forehead with his own and said with that gruff and whispery voice,

"I've been wanting to that for a long time."

* * *

[This entry is a companion read for _secret lovers, entry 19 - embarrassing_]

* * *

For headcanons, prompts and ship discussions, feel free to drop them in. It can be an AU or basically anything NaruHina. (It might take time due to my other story, though, but I will get into it. Certainly.) :)

Thank you!


	6. Pillowtalk

**_Pillowtalk_**

 _NaruHina Week Day 1_

* * *

Prompt: /blank period/ In a night when she's beside him, he just find it hard to sleep.  
(T, Romance)

* * *

"Hinata…" He whispered and she answered in a form of a hum.

"You still up?"

She let out another hum of affirmation.

Silence followed and he shifted to face her direction, with him straightly looking at her long hair as she was facing the opposite side.

"Hinata?"

"Mhm?"

"Never mind."

Hinata turned around to face him. She knew there was something going on with Naruto-kun whenever he was acting this way. Usually, it was because of his frequent visitor, the nightmare that was continuously haunting him.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

He shifted on his back to watch the night sky with a faraway look.

"Nah, I'm just wondering how could I be so lucky."

For awhile they remained silent. Only the little sounds the crickets made were ringing in the atmosphere.

"I'm also lucky, Naruto-kun." She muttered.

Naruto just studied her and he couldn't help but be swooned by her gentle smile.

"Well, that's…Are we going to compete about this, Hinata?"

She wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm so lucky because I get to hug Naruto-kun like this."

Naruto playfully scoffed and embraced Hinata even tighter.

"Well, then I'm just as lucky too."

Hinata giggled and rested her head on his chest. "I'm lucky because I get to sleep like this with Naruto-kun."

Naruto leaned his head on hers and closed his eyes. "So am I, y'kn- Hey! I know what you did there, Hinata. You're trying to get me to sleep."

"Because you should. We still have a long way to go tomorrow."

Naruto sighed in defeat.

"I honestly don't wanna."

Hinata raised her head a bit to see his face.

"You know, if I close my eyes, I'm afraid everything is just a-"

His sentence was cut by her lips on his. She remained still for awhile, but as soon as he cupped her cheek to deepen their kiss, she finally found the rhythm.

She softly pulled away, her gaze affixed on his collar, certainly avoiding his eyes.

"Hinata…" Naruto said, almost breathlessly.

She drew circles on his chest with her index finger, then found the courage to look him in the eyes. "Does that still feel like a dream, Naruto-kun?"

He searched her eyes and gave her a sweet smile.

"Well, I guess we have to do it one more time, just to make sure."

"That's!" Hinata playfully swatted him and she returned to rest her head on him.

"Come on now, Hinata. I think I need one more to fall asleep."

She responded with a sound of refusal.

"Sheesh…tomorrow morning then." Naruto whispered and chuckled mischievously afterwards, while planting kisses on top of her head.

The stars conquered the sky, sprinkling the darkness with its beautiful light.

Naruto sighed.

What a sight to behold.

Looking back, he always gazed upon the stars with his make-believe family. Imagining that there were people who would love to share the beauty of the night sky with him.

Those were the nights…

However, here, in the middle of a mission, he felt he was home. There's no need for a decent bed nor a cozy bedroom. God, they can take away the stars and the moon, this world would still feel like home as long as he's with her. Finally, no more make-believe.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata mumbled silently. "…tomorrow then."

Naruto beamed widely and victoriously.

"Til tomorrow"


	7. Lies Promises

**_Lies/Promises_**

 _NaruHina Week Day 4_

(T, Romance)

* * *

He's a liar.

He'd come back to his senses about the many promises he made her whenever he'd see her waiting for him in their room. Her face covered by shadow and dimness. Her eyes full of longingness.

This was not what he promised her.

This was not how he imagined things could be.

"I promised to make you happy." He whispered.

She inched near him and let herself be pulled into his embrace as he laid his cheek on top of her head.

"I also promised the same."

Her eyes closed while she listened to the beating of his heart. She heard it, it was calling out her name.

She looked up at him and met his eyes. At that moment, they realized that the fault was not theirs. The fault was in the universe. Both of them couldn't run away from the responsibilities and the many things that kept them apart, but they would never change the way their lives were, if it meant they'd lose each other.

He conquered her lips in a gentle kiss, but the yearning they've been holding was just too powerful to restrain. They kissed like time was running out, like they were both hungry of love. They both knew that there could be no other. This was what they needed, what they wanted and what they dreamed of.

And this was the part where the sun, moon and stars could never go in between. The part they forget about the world and make their promises alive.


End file.
